Dolphin and Shark Taboo
by clark163535
Summary: If you swim into the deep ocean you will find 2 kingdoms. The Dolphins and the Sharks, both with a very attractive princes. On a fateful day meet, will they meet as kids, but are torn apart. 10 years later they meet again remembering their family's history. Will they become enemies or will become each others love? (RinXHaru) this is the redo of my other story.


HEY GUYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY.

Deep in the ocean, the fish swim in peaceful state. If you swim deep enough you find something amazing. The kingdom of the dolphin people and the kingdom of the shark people. The 2 castles look very different, but they both have something in common. Both queens just gave birth to a son, one with blue hair and one with red hair.

The one with blue hair had eyes bluer than the ocean. This smile was like a title wave. The boy with red hair had fire red eyes. His teeth were sharper than a knight's sword, he was the son of the great white. The shark people were spilt in standings. The great whites had the highest standing, making them the royal family.

Each boy was "born of the pearl". Meaning they would have the most power among their people and if they were to join forces, there would be no one that could stand against them. The blue haired one was named Haru, prince of the dolphins and the red haired one was named Rin, prince of the sharks. The kingdoms rejoiced on their side of the reef.

The young princes were very adventurous, they would always wonder off or get in trouble. There always had to be a guard nearby. Both boys were told a lie every day, "Don't trust the dolphins/sharks". Even thought they were told that, it never really stuck.

 _10 years later_

The princes had grown a lot in the past 10 years. Each coming into their powers. Haru's power was he was able to bend the water to his will and freeze it. Rin's power was that he could also bend water to his will, but instead of freezing water he could heat it up to wear it could burn you. If he was on land he could control fire. Haru was very clam and trusting, Rin was more serious and didn't trust so easily.

Prince Haru was playing with a crab, trying not to get cut. Prince Rin was out swimming, happy he had outrun the guard. The crab that Haru was playing with, started running away, Haru followed. Not seeing where they were going both boys bumped into each other.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you hurt my fin." He said with a fire in his voice. He turned and saw the blue haired boy. His eyes widen at the sight of this beautiful boy. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking were… I …was… going" Stuttering at the beautiful boy he saw in front of him. He examined the boy, stopping at his tail.

"Um… I think I should go." Rin did not know why the other boy was leaving. "Wait, why are you leaving?" He wanted the boy to stay, he didn't have any friends at the castle. Haru looked at the boy 'he must have not seen my tail yet'. Knowing that he couldn't hide it, he brought his tail into view. "Uh um... it's ok. I won't hurt you. I don't have a hate for the dolphins. Please stay." Rin's head just hung there on his shoulders, hoping the boy would come back.

Haru looked at the boy, seeing no reason to fear him, he went forward. "Um… My name is Haru, I'm the prince of the Dolphins. What's your name?" Rin brought his head back up and had the biggest smile. " I'm Rin, I'm the prince of Sharks, you want to play a game?" "Sure, what game?" Hoping it was something easy. "How about tag?" "Sure" Rin lunged toward Haru and tagged him on his arm. "Your it" Rin swam as fast he could.

The two played for hours, not realizing how late it was. Both having too much fun to care. They had developed a love for each other that was very strong. Their game us interrupted by a loud voice. "Prince Rin, where are you" called a shark guard. Rin recognized the voice as one of his guards. "Prince Rin, where are you?" the guard repeated.

The guard saw Rin with Haru. In an instant Rin felt a pain in his left arm. The guard had pulled Rin from Haru, his weapon was now aimed at Haru. Haru's face was covered in fear. "Hey, what's going on? This is my friend." Said the red headed prince. The guard turned his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"This creature can't be your friend, he is a dolphin. They are our biggest enemy" Rin showed a looked of pure anger on his face. "I don't care, he is still my friend and you will not hurt him." He stated before going back Haru's side, putting Haru behind him. "Your highness, it is forbidden to have contact with a dolphin. You must return home with me now." Rin did not want to debate any more "Fine, then leave him in peace and you shall take me home". "But your highness…" He turned to his prince only to find a face with sincerity and anger. "Yes your highness".

Both Rin and the guard turned to leave. Haru felt a sadness he had never felt before. Then heard someone swimming toward him. Rin had swam back and pulled Haru into a hug. Haru just wrapped his arms around his friend. "I will see you again, so don't cry ok" Rin turned to leave.

"Wait, I have something for you." Haru picked up some sand and waved his other hand around it. When he opened his hand Rin's eyes got bigger. Haru had made a glass shark on a string. "Here take this with you, so you can remember me." Rin happily took the necklace, putting it one right then and there. "Thank you, I will never take it off".

As the young shark left, Haru was sad again. Hoping that the boy would turn around and stay this time. He knew that he would not turn back again today. He turned around and headed home, with the thought that they would see each other soon.

Little did the boys know, they would not see each other for years and the next time they meet it would be much different.

 _10 YEARS LATER_

Prince Haru was out searching for something to hunt in the middle reef. With his sword ready he, ventured deeper into the reef. Prince Rin was doing the same thing but he was looking for dolphin people. All he had was his sword, his hate, and the shark necklace.

In the past 10 years each prince was told to hate the other kingdom. The trained very hard to improved their skills in combat. The princes had no idea that they will soon meet again. Rin spotted Haru and gets ready to attack. Haru soon saw Rin and moved his hand to his sword. The two closing in on each other, both trying not be heard or seen.

The two both pop up and lunged at the other. The clashed with the sound of thunder. Both not willing to back down, they took another go. Swing their swords trying to put a scratch on the other. They go at each other for about 5 minutes before Haru scratch on Rin's arm. "Ahh, you bastard. How dare you cut me? Do you know who I am? I will make you pay". "Ha, you think that you can hurt me? I am the best fighter in my kingdom."

Rin ignored Haru's comment and went to strike another blow. Haru moved and got Rin the position where Haru's sword was on his throat and they were face-to-face. "What are you going to do now Shark?" "I would rather die than live another day in shame." Haru was about to stab Rin, but something caught his eye. "Where did you get that necklace?" Rin was puzzled by the question. "Why do you care?" Haru's eye relaxed. "Because I'm the one that gave it to you, 10 years ago."

Rin's eyes have never been bigger. He remembered the boy he meet 10 years ago. "H…Haru is that you?" Haru put away his sword and grabbed a long piece of seaweed. He grabbed Rin's arm and wrapped the cut. "It's good to see you, Sorry about the cut" When Haru was done wrapping Rin's arm, Rin wrapped his arms around Haru. "I missed you. I'm sorry I never came to meet after the guard took me home." Haru just tighten the hug. "I know, I missed you too." Neither of them wanted to let go, wanting to stay in this moment as long as possible.

"Your highness, Prince Haru It's time to return to the castle." Haru pushed Rin into the seaweed bush. "I'm sorry, I have to go." Haru said with sadness in his eyes. "Can I see you again?" Rin said with worried eyes. "Yes, can you meet me here tomorrow at high tide?" "Yes, I have something to ask." Haru just nodded his head waiting for Rin's question. "Can you make me a glass dolphin to go with my shark?"

Haru was surprised by his response, but he complied. Haru picked up some sand and waved his hand. A small glass dolphin was in his hand. He put his hand out to Rin, Rin took the dolphin. "Ok, now I really have to go, see you tomorrow." The two hugged one more time then Haru swam off.

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOUR ONE OF THE PEOPLR THAT READ THE FIRST VERSON, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS BETTER. BYE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME.:


End file.
